


Raw

by Quitalea



Series: Whumptober 2018 (Working Title cause I quite like where these are going) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloody Hands, F/M, Gen, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: This wasn't their first, but it might as well have been. Their hands were forever bloodied now.





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> This story is due to the prompts from Whumptober this year. Today's prompt was Bloody Hands.

They scrubbed and scrubbed but it wasn’t going away. Glancing around they practically dived for the medical grade soap Tina insisted needed to be in the bathroom. Squirting some on their hands they went back to scrubbing and rinsing and repeating. Over and over.

Suddenly their hands were grabbed from the water by another pair. When they tried wrenching away because they had to get it off the other person pulled them to their chest and started running a hand through their hair and down their back. Pulling back to glare at their captor revealed it was James, and that just made it worse. They could never escape from James when he’d gotten ahold of them. Relaxing reluctantly back against his chest they waited. Eventually James would have to let go, right? And then they could go back to getting all of Emily’s (oh god Emily was dead! They had done it themselves, and it didn’t matter if she was a traitor! That she had revealed Tanner’s house! She was their mother, and they had killed her and-) A press of lips against their own silenced his rambling thoughts. The kiss continued for a few more seconds before James pulled back slightly to stare from one of his eyes to the other like one would reveal more than the other.

“Better?” James practically breathed against his lips it was so quiet. They could only stare at him for a minute before sagging like all their strings had been cut, knowing James could hold them up.

“I killed her.” They replied back just as quietly.

James hummed in agreement as he practically carried them into the hallway then into his own room to lay them on his bed together. “You’ve killed before.” It was stated matter of fact, and they knew that was true but this - this was different; she was their mother.

“Never been as close to the target before.” It was the only reason they could think for why this time was so different.

Another hum was their reply. They just laid there for a while, sprawled across James’ chest, as he ran his hands repeatedly up and down their back. They were almost asleep when James’ actual question was whispered in their ear.

“What were you doing?”

“Scrubbing my hands clean.”

“Of what?”

They knew James already knew. This was James’ standard M.O. He’d give small replies here and there but mostly have you talk yourself down or around or out of a problem. They hated when he did this. They replied regardless. “Blood.”

“You scrubbed your hands raw. Made them bleed, themselves.” You wrenched your hand up in surprise only to see he was right. Your hands were bright red, and the bright red of blood was clearly visible in several places the skin was so thin there. You winced as pain flared through your hands as if it wasn’t there until you could see the damage you’d done yourself.

“Will you let me clean them up?” James asked gently as he brought one of his own hands up to cradle their injured ones. They could only nod mutely. James brushed another kiss across their lips before leading them back to the bathroom. As he gently cleaned and wrapped their hands they could only hope tomorrow would be a better day. Regardless of how blood soaked their hands were.


End file.
